Plus que des frères
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Quatre fois où Diego a du rassurer Klaus, et une fois où ce fut l'inverse.
1. Jour, nuit

Lorsque le premier hurlement retentit dans l'Académie, Diego soupira et reposa sa lampe de torche. N'entendant plus rien, il pensa que l'autre habitant des lieux était juste en pleine hallucination. Il reprit aussitôt son activité, soit essayer de réparer le disjoncteur et remettre le courant en marche, sans se soucier davantage de ça.

Puis le second cri se fit entendre, plus aigu que le précédent, et N2 ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de se calmer.

S'il s'écoutait, il irait ligoter son frère après lui avoir flanqué une pomme dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

Quoique... La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de l'attacher, le toxico avait failli en jouir, et il ne mourait pas vraiment d'envie d'être la cause d'un de ses orgasmes.

-Bordel Klaus ferme la!! finit par crier Diego en entendant un énième hurlement.

Les cris cessèrent instantanément et il soupira de soulagement.

Pourtant, quelques minutes à peine plus tard, ça recommençait.

-Cette fois, je le tue, gronda Diego en lâchant ses affaires pour foncer dans la chambre de son frère.

Il entra comme une balle, sans même toquer, et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Klaus était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, en pyjama, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de terreur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

L'autre sentit sa colère disparaître aussitôt alors qu'il se précipitait vers son compagnon, l'inquiétude se peignant rapidement sur son visage.

-Klaus? Hey t'as quoi? C'est un bad trip? C'est quoi? Dis quelque chose bon sang!

Mais au lieu de répondre, le camé s'agrippa brusquement à sa veste et enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Kraken, un sanglot déchirant venant secouer tout son corps.

Le plus grand ne réfléchit pas et enroula ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette, essayant à tout prix de rassurer son frère.

Puis il comprit.

Pour avoir vécu cette scène des centaines de fois auparavant, il comprit ce qui avait du terroriser Klaus.

Le noir.

Klaus avait peur du noir.

Sans compter qu'il était clean depuis déjà un bon moment, ses pouvoirs devaient donc se déchaîner.

Diego soupira et caressa les cheveux ébouriffés de son frère avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Puis, aussi doucement que possible, il souleva le plus petit, glissant un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos, calant fermement le garçon contre lui.

-Ok Klaus, maintenant je suis là, tout va bien, se mit à murmurer le jeune homme en se levant, avant de porter son frère au salon en bas.

Puis il le posa dans le canapé et se redressa pour aller chercher une lampe. Mais une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha.

-Me laisse pas! gémit Klaus, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais juste chercher de quoi nous éclairer, je reviens tout de suite après, le rassura calmement Diego.

L'autre le regarda un moment avant de le lâcher et se recroqueviller à nouveau sur lui-même dans le canapé.

Diego en profita pour filer et revenir avec sa lampe de poche.

Il s'installa à côté de Klaus et lui tendit l'objet.

L'ancien toxico le regarda d'un air surpris avant de la prendre dans ses mains tremblantes.

Puis, encore une fois, Diego le prit contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Tu vois? Tout va bien, je m'en vais plus.

Le plus petit acquiesça faiblement avant de bouiner sa tête dans le cou de son frère. Il se détendit petit à petit, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras forts qui le tenaient, la lampe bien serrée dans sa main.

Diego, quant à lui, regardait dans le vague. Qui aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait un jour à câliner son frère le plus ingérable -quoique.. avec Five...- pour le rassurer et vaincre sa peur des fantômes.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix ans, quand leur père acceptait finalement de laisser sortir Klaus du caveau dans lequel il l'enfermait des heures durant.

Leur père était un salaud, et il avait laissé des séquelles terribles à ses enfants, mais Klaus était sûrement le plus touché.

Le pauvre, un gamin à peine conscient de ses pouvoirs se retrouvant à se faire harceler par les morts, enfermé dans une pièce plus noire que la nuit...

-Diego?

Le jeune homme sortit aussitôt de ses pensées et baissa la tête vers son frère, dont les yeux semi-clos le regardaient d'un air curieux. Sa respiration était stable et il avait l'air en bien meilleure forme qu'auparavant, ce qui rassura grandement Diego.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment le rassurer autrement que par des câlins après tout.

-Oui Klaus?

-Ça te dérange si je m'endors contre toi?

-Pas du tout, répondit le tueur sans réfléchir, attrapant tout de même le plaid sur le dossier du canapé pour les enrouler dedans et les tenir au chaud. Bonne nuit Klaus.

-Bonne nuit 'Go.

Le plus petit se redressa et posa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de son compagnon avant de se réinstaller.

Diego se contenta de sourire, pas plus perturbé que ça.

Leur famille était dysfonctionnelle, Luther et Allison sortaient ensemble et Five vivait une étrange romance avec un mannequin de plastique coupé en deux. Alors franchement, Klaus et lui...

Ça ne le choquait même pas de s'imaginer avec son frère, même s'il savait qu'ils leur faudraient du temps pour s'y faire, et pour trouver un équilibre entre eux deux.

Il sourit légèrement et ferma les yeux, bercé par la respiration déjà apaisée de Klaus.

* * *

-On devrait pas les réveiller pour qu'ils aillent dormir dans leur chambre?

-Tu es fou? Ils sont trop mignons.

-Dolorès dit qu'elle est d'accord avec toi.

-Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent ici.

-Eh les quatre crétins là?

-Oh Diego tu es rev-

-Le prochain qui l'ouvre se verra offrir un écorchement gratuit avec un de mes couteaux ça vous tente?

-Bonne nuit Diego.

-Bonne nuit les gars.

Klaus sourit, et se pelotonna davantage contre le plus grand, totalement heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.


	2. Corps

Diego marmonna en se retournant dans le lit, avant de se figer brusquement, son esprit endormi se réveillant d'un seul coup.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tatonna devant lui, sans résultat.

Le corps qui aurait du se trouver là s'était tout bonnement volatilisé.

-..Klaus? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix encore pâteuse.

-Moui? résonna doucement une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le plus grand se redressa et fronça les sourcils avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? fut la seule chose que le tueur trouva à dire en apercevant son frère.

Ce dernier se tenait face au grand miroir de leur chambre, tout juste vêtu d'une culotte en dentelle rouge (cadeau de Diego qui leur avait étrangement plu à tous les deux), une moue boudeuse peinte sur son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux.

-Ça se voit non?

-Putain Klaus il est... Trois heures du mat. Génial. Reviens te coucher avant que je vienne te chercher.

Le brunet lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, essayant visiblement d'évaluer si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou non.

-Je suis gros, dit soudain le plus petit.

Un silence ahuri s'étira de suite entre eux alors que Diego ouvrait de grands yeux.

-...Pardon?

-Je suis gros, répéta l'autre en se regardant à nouveau dans le miroir, ses mains parcourant son ventre pour pincer de temps en temps la peau à certains endroits.

-Tu es fou?

-Non, réaliste.

-Tu n'es pas gros.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Je t'assure que non. Pitié reviens te coucher.

-Tu vois! Tu fuis toi-même la conversation! Avoue le!

Face au soudain éclatement de colère de son compagnon, Diego fronça les sourcils, renonçant pour un temps à dormir.

Il finit même par sortir du lit, frissonnant à cause du froid environnant, et rejoignit le plus petit en deux enjambées.

Ce dernier le regardait, les yeux dangereusement humides, se mordillant même nerveusement la lèvre.

-Pourquoi tu dis çà?

-C'est vrai... tenta encore Klaus. Je grossis à vue d'œil... Regarde là!

Il attrapa la main de son amant et la plaqua sur son ventre, avant de la faire voyager le long de ses flancs et même sur ses cuisses.

-Klaus...

-Tu sens toute cette graisse?

-Je sens surtout que tu es épuisé et que la desintox te met dans un état émotionnel instable. Maintenant reviens dormir.

Mais le plus petit ne voulut pas en démordre. Il s'éloigna de Diego, un éclair fugace de douleur traversant ses yeux clairs.

Le tueur soupira en le regardant faire. Il savait se montrer patient avec Klaus en temps normal, mais il avait eu une mauvaise semaine, et il n'était sûrement pas d'humeur à jouer les Christina Cordula au beau milieu de la nuit sur un caprice de son frère.

Pourtant, il se força à rester calme. Son petit ami souffrait, c'était évident. Et c'était en partie sa faute, à vouloir l'aider à vaincre son addiction aux drogues. N'ayant plus rien pour calmer ses pulsions et pour ne plus ressentir cette faim incessante de produits illicites en tous genres, Klaus se vengeait sur la nourriture. Il était devenu pire qu'une femme enceinte, mais personne ne semblait s'en étonner dans la maison. De toute façon avec une famille comme la leur...

Mais à présent, Diego voyait les résultats de cette gourmandise exacerbée.

Tout le monde savait que le médium tenait beaucoup à son image physique, en témoignaient toutes les tenues extravagantes et magnifiques que Klaus collectionnait. Sans parler du maquillage, des crèmes, des chaussures, du parfum...

Une vraie princesse.

Et qui dit princesse dit complexes.

Mais c'était là la facette de Klaus que Diego préférait. Certes, il était habitué à sa personnalité exubérante et à son humour à trancher au couteau (ironie quand tu nous tiens), mais il aimait par dessus tout son côté vulnérable, que Klaus ne montrait que rarement.

Et s'il ne voulait pas que son frère se renferme sur lui-même, il avait intérêt à arrêter d'ignorer ses questions sur son physique. Klaus avait besoin d'être rassuré pour l'instant, pas commandé.

-Écoute, je sais que le sevrage est dur, commença Diego, faisant un pas dans la direction de son amant. Je sais aussi que tu te débrouilles comme tu peux pour vaincre le stress et la douleur que ça engendre. Mais je te promets, Klaus, que tu n'as pas grossi.

Mais l'autre le regardait sans bouger, visiblement peu convaincu.

Diego prit une profonde inspiration, autant pour se retenir de soulever son frère et de le jeter dans le lit que pour gagner du temps afin de trouver les mots justes.

-Tu es parfait Klaus, vraiment. Tais toi, laisse moi finir, gronda l'homme en voyant l'autre s'apprêter à ouvrir la bouche. Merci. Je disais donc, tu es parfait. Sous tous les angles. Tes cheveux, ta bouche, tes yeux, ton visage. Tes jambes, ton torse, tes bras. Ton corps. Tout chez toi est **_beau_**. Et pas d'une beauté banale non, une beauté hypnotisante. Je ne plaisante pas, je suis très sérieux. Et s'il te faut une preuve que je pense absolument tout ce que je viens de dire, je suis tout à fait disposé à t'arracher cette culotte et à te prendre jusqu'au matin. Et ce, bien sûr, en caressant chacune des superbes parcelles de ce corps. Bordel Klaus, comment tu peux penser que tu as grossi?! Tu te rends seulement compte de la stupidité de ta remarque? Je t'aime, quelle que soit ton apparence, tu comprends ça?

Le plus petit ne répondit pas, ahuri. Diego était plus un homme d'action que de paroles, et l'entendre le complimenter avec tant de ferveur eut le don de le rassurer au maximum. Voire de l'exciter.

Ce que remarqua évidemment le tueur. En même temps, avec un sous-vêtement aussi petit, difficile de cacher un truc pareil très longtemps.

-Visiblement, ma proposition t'intéresse.

Klaus émit un rire étranglé en secouant la tête.

-Désolé mais là... Tu as raison. Il est trop tard, ou trop tôt selon comme tu l'entends, je suis crevé. Désolé vraiment mais là..

-Je plaisante Klaus, je suis mort aussi tu sais.

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de s'embrasser.

Le médium se laissa aller dans l'étreinte rassurante de son amant. Il pensait toujours qu'il était gros mais, si Diego l'aimait tel quel, qu'importe le reste franchement?


	3. Utilité

-De toute façon comment tu pourrais comprendre ça?! Tu sers à rien ici!!

-C'est faux!!

-Ah oui? Prouve le alors!

-Eh ben je... J'ai invoqué Ben alors...

-Wow bravo! T'aurais pu le faire une semaine avant! Mais nan t'as préféré attendre que Vanya bousille la lune pour te réveiller! Bravo!

-J'y peux rien si je contrôle pas mes pouvoirs!!

-Tu les contrôlerais si t'étais pas tant un abruti!!

-Wow! Fermez là cinq minutes!

Klaus et Five se fixèrent, avant de regarder Diego qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Le plus petit des deux lâcha une flopée d'injures avant de se téléporter ailleurs, tandis que l'autre se laissait retomber dans le canapé duquel il s'était levé pour faire face à son frère.

-Vous êtes aussi insupportables l'un que l'autre tu sais ça?

Klaus ne répondit rien, repliant ses jambes contre son torse, les yeux brillants.

Diego grimaça. Et aller, ça recommençait. Une nouvelle saute d'humeur.

Manquait plus que ça.

Il allait finir par déserter la maison familiale si ça continuait. Entre Five qui se remettait lentement de sa rupture avec Dolorès, Luther qui chouinait encore et toujours à propos de la trahison de leur père, et Klaus qui dépérissait à cause de sa cure intensive, la maison était sans cesse remplie de cris et de bruits de lutte.

La communication n'était vraiment pas leur fort.

Mais bon, Diego était habitué depuis le temps.

Alors il rejoignit Klaus dans le canapé, et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

Le plus petit se laissa faire sans vraiment réagir, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Il a raison, finit par dire l'ancien drogué.

-A propos de quoi?

-A propos du fait que je sers à rien. Je vous apporte que des emmerdes, et tout ça sans rien faire pour vous aider.

-Oh je t'en prie Klaus, on sait tous que Five a une grande gueule et dit tout un tas de trucs horribles sans le penser.

-Il est toujours honnête Diego. C'est bien le seul ici à l'être.

Le ton accusateur du bouclé fit froncer les sourcils au tueur.

-Je dois me sentir visé?

-Nan nan, marmonna Klaus, renfrogné.

Le plus grand soupira discrètement. Son frère était un florilège d'émotions à lui seul et il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir avec lui.

Soit c'était les larmes, soit les cris, soit les coups. Parfois même les trois.

Ou bien c'était le silence, et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Diego.

Klaus avait toujours été le plus sensible d'entre eux, mais aussi le moins écouté. Résultat, il s'était crée une forteresse de silence qui l'empêchait de se confier. Combien de fois Diego l'avait-il entendu pleurer dans leur lit la nuit, croyant être discret? Il ne comptait même plus.

-Klaus... Five est un petit con. Il en a toujours été un, et il l'est encore plus maintenant. Il a ses problèmes, et on sait tous comment réagit un adolescent de soixante balais bourré de caféine. Alors ne prête pas trop attention à ce qu'il dit d'accord?

-Alors en quoi suis-je utile?

-Pardon?

-Dis moi à quoi je sers dans le groupe, insista Klaus en se redressant, fixant Diego droit dans les yeux. Vas y, je t'écoute. Tu vois pas non plus hein?

-Bien sûr que si.

L'assurance dans le ton de son frère eut le mérite d'arrêter Klaus alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, et il plongea à nouveau ses prunelles claires dans celles de son compagnon.

-Tu es utile, évidemment. Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Très bien, je vais te le dire. Tu es le cœur de notre famille Klaus. Tu l'as toujours été. Luther est peut-être le numéro un, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Aucun de nous n'y arrive d'ailleurs. Sans toi, on aurait jamais arrêté Vanya et sauvé la Terre, parce qu'on est pas foutus de s'entendre les uns les autres. Alors que toi, toi! tu te plies en quatre pour nous, tu vas jusqu'à réprimer tes propres sentiments pour nous faire partager les nôtres! Tu es incroyable Klaus, ton humour, ta gentillesse, ton sens de l'écoute... Tout. Five peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, jamais il ne pourra être aussi bien que toi. Je ne plaisante pas Klaus, on a besoin, et on aura toujours besoin de toi.

Le plus petit regardait maintenant ses mains, visiblement ébahi par la tirade de son frère.

Malgré les compliments de plus en plus fréquents de Diego, il n'était toujours pas habitué, et son pauvre cœur demandait grâce. Même Dave n'avait jamais réussi à le faire se sentir aussi important et précieux. Sûrement parce que Dave n'était pas Diego.

-Tu es rassuré..? demanda le plus grand devant le silence qui commençait à s'éterniser entre eux.

Klaus hocha la tête et se laissa retomber contre lui en reniflant un peu.

-Je.. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi romantique, Go...

-C'est ta faute ça. Tu me changes beaucoup trop.

Le plus petit échappa un rire et releva les yeux vers son amant, un petit sourire timide au bord des lèvres.

-Désolé pour ma petite crise... Tu sais je contrôle pas et...

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est bon. C'est pas ta faute.

Diego glissa ses mains dans les boucles sauvages du médium avant d'appuyer un baiser sur ses lèvres, le maintenant fermement contre lui.

Il finit par le relâcher pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux pétillants.

-Tu te rends pas compte de ta propre valeur Klaus.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé en valoir la peine, c'est tout. Papa m'a clairement fait comprendre que..

-Papa était un salaud. Maintenant il est mort. Alors son avis on s'en fout.

Klaus le regarda avant de se mordre la lèvre, ravalant visiblement un rire qui souhaitait ardemment sortir.

-Quoi? demanda Diego, curieux de connaitre la cause de l'hilarité de son frère.

-Ben vient juste de dire que tu peux aller te faire foutre, et là il...

Un cri échappa au plus grand alors qu'il sentait un coup lui être asséné sur la tête.

-Putain Ben je parlais pour papa pas pour toi! grogna le jeune homme en se massant le crâne avant de regarder Klaus. Un jour, je suis sûr que tu réussiras à le ressusciter, alors interdit de dire que tu ne sers à rien compris?

Le plus petit le fixa un instant avant de hocher la tête, ses insécurités se dissipant peu à peu.

-Je vais essayer, promis.

-Merci, soupira Diego en caressant la tignasse rebelle de son frère, profitant du petit moment de calme auquel ils avaient le droit pour l'instant.

-Il n'y a plus de café!!! rententit soudain la voix de leur charmant petit/grand frère, leur arrachant un soupir à tous les deux.

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour.


	4. Passé

-Non mais je rêve là! s'écria Five en ce beau matin de printemps.

Tous ses frères et soeurs relevèrent le nez vers lui, curieux.

-Quoi? finit par demander Allison devant le silence qui s'éternisait.

L'adolescent secoua la tête avant de ranger son portable, le corps tendu comme s'il allait tuer quelqu'un.

-Rien, siffla le brunet d'un ton sans appel.

-Five explique nous! Ça a l'air grave! s'inquiéta à son tour Vanya en se relevant.

Mais, alors que Five allait lui répondre un truc du style "va te faire voir", le portable d'Allison se mit à sonner.

La jeune femme regarda aussitôt et répondit sans attendre.

-C'est Patrick, s'étonna la métisse avant de répondre à l'appel de son ancien mari.

"Salut Allison, désolé de te déranger mais je suis tombé sur un truc tout à l'heure en squattant internet... Je t'ai envoyé un lien et.. Enfin... je me demandais, c'est pas ton frère?"

L'actrice fronça les sourcils avant de regarder ses messages, et cliqua sur le lien que Patrick lui avait effectivement envoyé.

Aussitôt, elle se retrouva projetée sur un site pronographique et lâcha un rire nerveux.

-Très drôle Patrick, il est à peine 9h du matin, c'est un peu tôt pour tes bêtises je crois.

"Non non je te jure! Lance la vidéo! Je crois que c'est lui!"

La jeune femme soupira mais obéit tout de même.

Presque aussitôt, la salle à manger s'emplit de gémissements et autres bruits obscènes.

-Oh bon sang éteins ça! cria Luther, au comble de la gêne.

-Dès le matin les gars, souffla Diego avant de tourner la tête vers son voisin de gauche. Quelle famille j'te jure...

Mais son voisin, Klaus, ne répondit pas. Il fixait le portable de sa sœur d'un air horrifié et avait considérablement pâli.

-Klaus? s'inquiéta aussitôt le lanceur de couteaux en se relevant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu es malade?

-J-je...

-Allison! claqua Five, les poings serrés. Quitte la vidéo!

-Je.. Je te rappelle Patrick, balbutia la concernée avant de raccrocher, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le petit écran devant elle. Klaus tu peux m'expliquer ça...?

-Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça? s'interposa immédiatement Diego en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

Sans répondre, Allison posa son portable sur la table et le fit glisser jusqu'à lui.

Le tueur baissa le regard sur l'appareil et se figea presque immédiatement sur place.

L'enregistrement était de basse qualité, mais le garçon dans la vidéo qui se faisait prendre sauvagement par deux types était indéniablement son frère et amant.

Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on fait tomber résonna dans la pièce, et l'instant d'après, le portable d'Allison volait devant eux pour aller s'écraser dans un mur.

-Klaus! s'énerva aussitôt Luther en se relevant d'un bond.

Mais le médium détalait déjà comme un lapin.

Sans réfléchir, Diego le suivit, son instinct passant au dessus de tout le reste.

-Klaus attends moi!

-Va t'en! cria son cadet en se précipitant dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

-Klaus! cria encore Diego en frappant la porte de ses deux poings. Ouvre! S'il te plait!

-Non! J-je veux pas! hoqueta l'ancien toxico en allant se cacher derrière le lit, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Klaus... S'il te plait, insista le tueur en essayant de crocheter la serrure.

-M'approche pas, je suis dégoûtant, renifla encore le plus petit en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

-N'importe quoi, grommela son frère avant d'enfin réussir à briser le mécanisme et à se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Il vint aussitôt s'installer contre son amant et le serra contre lui, ignorant à quel point l'autre bandait ses muscles, comme prêt à bondir et à s'enfuir.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment mais, finalement, Klaus chuchota d'une voix chevrotante:

-J'étais pas conscient... De ce qu'ils me faisaient...

-Quoi? demanda Diego, perdu.

-Les types... Je.. J'étais shooté.. C'était il y a au moins trois ans et... J'avais demandé de la coc'.. Mais.. Ils l'avaient mélangée à je sais pas quoi.. Ils... Enfin tu vois quoi... Ils en ont profité pour... Me sauter... Et apparemment filmer aussi... M-mais ça je savais pas je te jure! Diego je t'en supplie je te jure que je voulais pas! se mit soudain à crier le plus petit en s'agrippant au pull de son frère, les yeux fous. Me laisse pas pitié! Je te jure! Diego pitié!

L'autre regardait son cadet s'énerver sans réagir, trop ahuri pour vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Mais le bruit de sa braguette qui s'ouvre le fit tressaillir plutôt violemment et il écarta immédiatement Klaus de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu fous quoi là?!

-J-je me fais pardonner, s'étrangla l'autre en le fixant, son doux visage ravagé par les larmes et la terreur.

-Klaus non.

-M-mais...

-Tais toi.

Pour une fois, le garçon obéit sans faire d'histoires, essayant bravement d'étouffer ses pleurs avec sa main, sans succès.

Diego soupira et le cala contre lui, le forçant doucement à appuyer sa tête sur son épaule afin de pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je m'en fous de ce que t'as pu faire quand t'étais à la rue Klaus, vraiment. Que t'ai tué des gens, que tu te sois drogué, que tu te sois prostitué, tout ça c'est du passé. Maintenant t'es ici, et c'est tout ce qui compte d'accord? Et si tu essaies encore une fois de "t'excuser" en me suçant, je t'enferme dans le caveau.

Un violent frisson parcourut l'échine de son frère qui hocha aussitôt la tête.

-Bien. Maintenant regarde moi.

Lentement, Klaus se recula afin de pouvoir fixer Diego en face.

-Ton eyeliner coule, soupira le plus grand en lui essuyant délicatement les yeux, effaçant les traces noirâtres sur ses joues. Là, c'est beaucoup mieux, termina le brun avant d'embrasser doucement son frère.

Ce dernier eut un pauvre sourire en le laissant faire, encore un peu tremblant.

Diego le remarqua, et le reprit aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Ces types ne te toucheront plus jamais Klaus. Tu en as ma parole.

Son cadet émit un petit "hm" d'accord avant de fermer les yeux, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments bouleversés.

-Alors tu.. Tu m'en veux vraiment pas..?

-Pas du tout. Tu n'es responsable en rien, tu l'as dit toi-même, ils ont profité de ton état. Alors non, je ne t'en veux pas, et ne t'en voudrais jamais pour un truc pareil.

-Merci, murmura le médium en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement.

-C'est normal Klaus, je savais dans quoi je m'engageait quand je t'ai dit "je t'aime" la première fois.

L'autre émit un petit rire en resserrant sa prise sur son aîné.

-C'est l'horreur de sortir avec moi hein.. Je suis une vraie épave...

-Pas du tout. Tu es un gars formidable, je te l'ai dit et redit, et te le redirai jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes. Du bist unglaublich, Klaus Hargreeves.

Le psychique ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris que son amant lui parle dans sa langue maternelle et le complimente dans cette dernière en prime.

-Je... Danke, Diego. Ich liebe dich so sehr...

Le plus grand sourit et embrassa son jeune frère sur la tempe, caressant son dos en même temps.

Klaus avait un passé terriblement lourd à porter pour ses épaules trop frêles, et il faudrait beaucoup de temps à Diego pour tout savoir de lui, le cerner, et savoir comment le consoler avec son lui d'avant.

Mais il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour y arriver, son petit ami le méritait amplement.

Alors, toujours sans un mot, il pressa un baiser sur le front de son cadet et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment au maximum.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé, seul le contact physique était nécessaire en cet instant, et ils ne se privèrent pas pour se pelotonner au maximum l'un contre l'autre, à l'abri du monde extérieur et de ses dangers. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, plus fusionnels que jamais.

Klaus avait enfin trouvé le rocher sur lequel s'appuyer, et Diego avait trouvé les bras dans lesquels se réfugier.

Un petit soupir de bien être leur échappa à tous les deux alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux.

* * *

-Trois hommes ont été retrouvés poignardés chez eux hier soir, énonça tranquillement Five en lisant l'intitulé du journal en cet autre beau matin de printemps.

Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers Diego qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Ma main a glissé, se défendit le jeune homme.

Klaus éclata aussitôt de rire, ses beaux yeux verts pétillants d'une joie et d'un amour renouvelés.


End file.
